


[VID] He Loves Me

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Singer Not the Song (1961), The Singer Not the Song - Audrey Erskine-Lindop, The Singer not the Song
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Clips from "The Singer not the Song"Music: "The Lady Loves Me" by Elvis Presley & Ann-MargretMy most sincere apologies to the divine John Mills for making him "the lady"!Their dynamic begs for it, the song is just perfect, and he gets payback in one of my yet-to-be-uploaded "Gentle Gunman" videos. :)(This was made several years ago and only ever saw the public light of day for a very short time.)





	[VID] He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fanvideo made for non-profit, entertainment-only purposes. It is merely an homage to a pairing I love very much. Characters, settings and story background belong to Audrey Erskine Lindop, the Rank Organisation and possibly other rights holders. I likewise claim no rights to the Elvis Presley/Ann-Margret song used.

  
_"He Loves Me" by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

Option 1: Streaming Video (requires Flash)

  
[vidders network](https://vidders.net/video/video)  


Option 2: Download Video

[Download MP4 file.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zt5h4k8alk9zpsw/helovesme.mp4?raw=1)  
Right-click and save to download, or left-click to stream. (Let me know if you need a different format.) 


End file.
